


То, что важно

by Luchiana



Series: Другой финал [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Иногда шутка - это просто шутка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Другой финал [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024318
Kudos: 6





	То, что важно

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: зубы

— Чувствую себя на весь свой возраст, — жалуется Баки, упав на беспомощно скрипнувший под ним диванчик. — На все сто два года.

— Официально тебе сто один, — педантично поправляет Наташа.

— С половиной. Я округлил, — показывает язык он. — Я старый дед, я должен в десять вечера укладываться в кроватку, класть зубы в стакан и шамкать внучк _а_ м и правнучкам сказки, а не вот это всё.

«Вот это всё» включало очередной благотворительный приём, на котором должны были присутствовать Мстители, дабы улучшать свой имидж и спасать подмоченную годы назад репутацию, а также пресс-конференцию, фотосессию и ещё несколько мелких мероприятий, за которые Тони и его Пеппер уже хотелось убить. Нет, Баки был искренне признателен чете Старков (и королю Т’Чалле) за усилия, которые они приложили, чтобы вернуть опальных Мстителей и восстановить в гражданских правах его самого, добившись для него статуса бывшего военнопленного — за все годы пребывания в Гидре. Но иногда… это изматывало.

— Зубы в стакан давно уже никто не кладёт, — сказала Наташа. — Сейчас такие искусственные ставят — получше настоящих.

— Ну, значит, не шамкать, а внятно и выразительно читать. Хотя малыши, наверное, засыпать дольше будут. Но так всё равно лучше, чем вся эта «светская жизнь».

Наташа замирает на миг, затем подходит к нему вплотную, наклоняется и целует в темя.

— Ты мог просто остаться в Ваканде. Тебе ведь предлагали.

— Тебе не нравится африканский климат, — возражает Баки, подаваясь вперёд, обвивает руками её талию и тычется носом в живот.

— Речь не обо мне.

— Разумеется, о тебе. Вернее, и о тебе тоже. Куда ты — туда и я, ведь я поклялся быть твоим щитом.

— В другой жизни. И мы уже одолели Таноса.

— _Ты_ — моя жизнь, Наташа.

Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, гладит ласково по волосам, улыбается, а в глазах — неуловимая горечь. Баки лишь крепче стискивает руки, внезапно боясь отпустить. Потерять.

— Ты бы не торопился с выбором. Сейчас ты можешь жить свободно, знакомиться, с кем хочешь, выбирать…

— Нат.

— Не нужно цепляться за меня только потому, что ты когда-то что-то пообещал, чего в реальности даже…

— Нат! — Наташа смолкает. — А теперь объясни, в чём проблема, что не так, и давай без этого твоего «было не было», потому что мы оба знаем, что оно было, и я от своих слов отказываться не намерен. Я хочу быть с тобой, я знаю это, и отпущу тебя, только если ты…

Вставший в горле ком не даёт ему договорить. Если она не хочет, если она не любит — всё кончено. Но ведь этого не может быть? Она же так смотрит, так улыбается, так целует — он просто не мог настолько ошибиться…

— Я не могу иметь детей, Баки. Так что со мной все твои мечты о внуках и правнуках… неосуществимы.

Он замирает, затаивая дыхание на добрую минуту, а затем протяжно и шумно выдыхает, практически вдавливаясь в её живот лбом. Сидит так какое-то время, восстанавливая дыхание, успокаивая заполошно колотящееся сердце, медленно отпуская напряжение и страх.

— Боже… — Придя в себя, Баки отстраняется и тянет Наташу вниз, вынуждая сесть к нему на колени. Обнимает и заглядывает в глаза: — Во-первых. Мне ужасно жаль. Мне жаль, что такое произошло с тобой. — Наташа коротко кивает и отводит печальные глаза. — Во-вторых. Ни о каких внуках-правнуках я не мечтаю. Я даже о детях никогда всерьёз не думал.

— Но ты сказал…

— Мало ли, что я сказал! — фыркает Баки. — Это просто глупая шутка про стереотип, не больше. Я клянусь, Нат. И, к тому же, в-третьих: знаешь, после всех экспериментов, которые надо мной ставили, вообще не факт, что дети могут быть у меня. Не было возможности проверить, знаешь ли. А если и могут, большой вопрос, стоит ли им быть. Так что, знаешь, может, и к лучшему. Тем более с нашим образом жизни — и только попробуй сейчас заикнуться, что я могу выбрать другой — с другой женщиной. Не могу, потому что не хочу, а значит — не буду. Твой единственный шанс отделаться от меня — сказать, что ты меня не любишь. Ну?

— Грязно играешь, Барнс.

— Готов на любую низость ради вас, моя ненаглядная, — ухмыляется Баки, играя бровями, и наградой ему служит тихий смех и драгоценная Наташина улыбка, ради которой он мог бы Африку переползти на коленях. — С детьми или без, на светских раутах или в вакандских лесах — я хочу провести с тобой каждый день отмеренной мне жизни, Наташа, — произносит он, захваченный моментом. — Ты согласна на это? Ты... выйдешь за меня?

Вздрогнув, Наташа долго смотрит ему в глаза и наконец кивает:

— Да.

И за все сто один с половиной год в жизни Баки не было момента счастливее.


End file.
